ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan 18 meets Jack 10
Stan 18 and Jack 10 unite in an action packed adventure! Watch (read) as they fight a new unexpected villain, switch dimentions. Plot Stan is fighting large Havoc Beasts. Stan is in the form of Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire punches a Havoc Beast in the head. He is about to punch anothe r one, but it grabbed his hand. Ultimate Swampfire launched another punch, but the Havoc Beast caught that fist also. The Havoc Beast squeezed on Ultimate Swampfire's hands, and they started cracking. Ultimate Swampfire screams in pain. His hands crumble. He reverts back into Swampfire, then regenerated his hands. Swampfire breaths fire everywhere, burning the Havoc Beasts. Suddenly, a portal opened, and a shadow came out, and so did a Merlinisapien! "Who are you?" Swampfire asked the Merlinisapien. The Merlinisapien glowed green, and Jack was standing there in a more detailed appearence! "I'm Jack. Wielder of the Supertrix!" Jack exclaimed. "Who's Jack...?" Stan asked. "Ugh." Jack replied. The shadow stepped out, and there was a large dark grey monster. He had red eyes. "Where is Master?" It asked. "What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "Who are you?" Stan asked, confused. "Where did you take Master? WHERE IS HE?" The Monster said. "RAH!" The Monster shot a red laser at Stan, but he rolled away, then Jack and Stan both transformed. The screen splits. Stan grows diamonds up his arms, then he becomes Diamondhead. Atoms come up Jack's arms and he becomes Atom. "ATOM!" "DIAMONDHEAD!" Atom created a worm hole, and the Monster fell into it, but so did Diamondhead and Atom! IN JACK'S WORLD... Diamondhead and Atom fly out of the worm hole. The Monster does to, but it glows red, and flies away. "Where are we?" Diamondhead asked Atom. They both de-transformed. Stan looks like on the Logo (the black jacket Ben). "My world." Jack said. "Why are we here?" Jack asked. "Why did the wormhole take us here?" "I dunno. Maybe that Monster." Stan replied. Suddenly, the Monster came back! He shot a green beem at Stan, and suddenly, a huge rock fell on him! "Whoa, that's some crappy luck." The Monster said. "I am Revolution!" "I'll save ya Stan!" Jack said, transforming into Humungousaur, then smashed the rock. Stan got up, then transformed. "Gravattack!" Stan yelled. "Whoa, this is new." Gravattack said. Gravattack's circle glew green, and Revolution flew up, then smashed into the ground. "This is so freakin' weird." Gravattack said. Humungousaur picked up Revolution, then Gravattack started punching him hard. Revolution shot a blue laser, and the boys flew up, and de-transformed. Revolution shot a red laser, and it hit Stan's Ultramatrix! Stan transformed into Unnamed Stan 18 Alien! "Whoa! What should I call this one?" Stan asked. "Um... Larva?" "Nah... I know! Limbo!" Revolution shot a yellow laser at Stan and Jack. Their molecules got all rearranged. They became... "Jtan!" He yelled. He looked like Jack in Stan 18 style, but with a black jacket, and two Omnitrixes. He transformed into Diamondhead, but he was bigger, and he had spikes on his arms. "DIAMONDHEAD!" He yelled. Diamondhead shot energy infused crystals at Revolution. Revolution flew back. "Rah!" Revolution yelled. Revolution shot a handful of red lasers, but Diamondhead transformed again. Green lines went up Diamondhead's body, and he became.... "Bubble Gun!" Bubble Gun was alot bigger, and he had a green tint to his skin. Bubble Gun shot an array of TNT Bubbles, and KA-BOOOOM! Revolution was in a wall, unconcious. Bubble Gun transformed into Limbo, then shot a yellow laser at himself. Jack and Stan de-fused. "Well that was easy." Stan said. "Yeah, but what's that?" Jack asked. A huge blue disk was flying at the heroes! "Oi, not sure that's supposed to happen." Stan replied. They looked at eachother. "It's Hero Time" The both said, knuckle bumbping. The two heroes transformed into Big Chill and Jetray, and flew at the disk. Jetray (Stan) transformed into Cannonbolt, and started falling/rolling in the air. Fast. "QUICK! TURN INTO UPCHUCK!" "WHO'S UPCHUCK?" Jack asked. "OH JEEZ." Stan said. Jack started looking through the Supertrix. "ULTRAMATRIX! COPY GORMAND DNA TO NEAREST OMNITRIX!" Cannonbolt yelled. Upchuck's DNA went to Jack's Supertrix. He transformed. "Upchuck!" Jack yelled. "NOW EAT ME!" Cannonbolt yelled, still falling. Upchuck ate him, then his stomach got HUGE. The stomach glew yellow. "THROW ME UP!" Cannonbolt said. Upchuck spat Cannonbolt out. Cannonbolt went Ultimate, then Ultra! He smashed into the disk, and it... KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED Jack and Stan land on the ground. But then, a bunch of green stuff started falling from the sky. The two Trixes glowed green, and... "Master Control Unlocked." They both said. "Sweet!" They replied. But then a huge CRASH! RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE! A huge Limbo! "RALDUIGHDAUGHALDFH!" It yelled. "Oh truck." Stan said. The big Limbo roared, and it shot a large red laser at Stan and Jack. They ran, but the laser followed them, destroying the city. "How are we going to stop him?" Stan asked. "I know." Said Jack. Jack transformed into Upchuck. "Turn into XLR8!" He said. Stan transformed into XLR8. He curled up into a ball, then Upchuck ate him. His stomach glew blue, and you can see an outline of XLR8. XLR8 started running inside Upchuck, then Upchuck spat him out. XLR8 flew at break-neck speed to the Limbo. XLR8 transformed into a new alien! He was a grey humanoid alien. He grabbed onto Limbo, then grew spikes, stabbing the Limbo. The alien rolled around him, spiking him all around. The huge Limbo fell to the ground. Stan de-transformed. "Well, that was easy." Stan said. But it's not over yet! A big KA-BOOOM! (Yeah I know, alot of Ka-booms) happened, and a big blue orb flew up out of the ground. It started to glow blue, and things were being sucked into it! "This is just so normal." Stan ironicly said. Stan and Jack ran over to the orb, and they saw a Limbo inside of it! More Limbo's came out of the ground. "We are the Unixathrons! Our planet; Unixathro, was destroied, so our leader, Yuth, sacrificed himself to make this planet much more natural to us. GET THEM!" A Unixathron yelled. The Unixathrons ran at Jack and Stan, shooting random lasers, while things were getting sucked into Yuth's orb! "Oi, were screwed." Jack said. "No duh Smerlock Honeycombs." Stan joked. Stan transformed into Limbo, then fused Jack and him together. "Jtan!" He yelled. Jtan transformed into Echo Echo, but he was bulkier. Echo Echo shot sound waves, and the Unixathrons fell over. But then they reshaped their heads to have smaller horns so they couldn't hear, then tackled Echo Echo. Echo Echo went Ultimate, and screamed them away. Ultimate Echo Echo transformed into Way Big to crush the Unixathrons. He stompped on them, but Yuth got bigger. Way Big transformed back into Jack and Stan. "That didn't work." Jack said. "Yeah" Stan agreed. They looked at Yuth. It started sucking in more trees and buildings. "I know!" Stan yelled out. He grabbed Jack's hand, and he transformed into Alien X, and so did Jack. The two Alien Xes shot a big beam, and Yuth's energy ball went down, down, down. It was gone! They de-transformed. "We surrender! We shall find a new planet!" The Unixathrons said. "I know!" Stan yelled. He made a portal, and the Unixathrons teleported to Prison X! "Ha!" Stan laughed. "Well, thanks for the help." Jack said. "Yeah. See ya later." Stan said. He teleported out. THE END! Aliens Used *Ultimate Swampfire (Stan) *Swampfire (Stan) *ChamAlien (Jack) *Atom (Jack) *Diamondhead (Jack) *Limbo (Stan;x2) *Diamondhead (Jtan) *Bubble Gun (Jtan) *Limbo (Jtan) *Jetray (Stan) *Big Chill (Jack) *Cannonbolt (Stan) *Upchuck (Jack;x2) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Stan) *Ultra Cannonbolt (Stan) *XLR8 (Stan) *Unnamed Alien (Stan) *Echo Echo (Jtan) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Jtan) *Way Big (Jtan) *Alien X (Both) Characters *Stan Rumin *Jack *Jtan Villains *Revolution *Huge Unixathron *Unixathron *Yuth Category:Episodes